


Fin (o no)

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: fandom_insano, Español | Spanish, Gen, Graduation, Tennis
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5506385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El día de graduación, Gakuto siente que se está despidiendo con una lista de decepciones a cuestas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fin (o no)

—Pensé que estarías con todos.

El comentario sorprende a Gakuto, pues en medio de un festejo de graduación lo normal es que nadie se acerque a la azotea, desde la que está observando a más de uno sosteniendo bengalas o simplemente sentándose alrededor de la fogata y hablando y riendo.

Gakuto mismo había sido uno de ellos, al menos hasta que el recuerdo de que este es su último día en secundaria se lo permitió.

—Estaba aburrido —miente a medias, mirando a Yuushi de reojo mientras él se acerca al borde, donde Gakuto está sentado—. Había esperado algo más...

—Atobe te mal acostumbró —interrumpe Yuushi con una risa.

No poder negarlo es irritante. Gakuto hace una mueca y se encoge de hombros.

Aunque no duda que el próximo año, en preparatoria, volverá a ver alguna extravagancia de Atobe, que el último día haya resultado tan simple aumenta la lista de decepciones con las que se está despidiendo.

Gakuto lanza un improperio en voz alta y con ello consigue, sin querer, que la cara de póquer de Yuushi quede arruinada debido a la sorpresa.

—Quería ganarte al menos una vez —confiesa, fulminándolo con la mirada.

Ese es su mayor arrepentimiento, pues desde aquel campamento su deseo de vencerlo cuanto antes se ha hecho mayor; y no es que Yuushi tenga la culpa, _él mismo_ la tiene de no haberlo conseguido, pero no deja de ser frustrante descubrir con cada partido que hay mucho que Yuushi sigue sin usar.

—¿Estás pensando en dejar de jugar? —cuestiona Yuushi, sonando y luciendo preocupado.

Gakuto pone los ojos en blanco.

—Obvio que no. Solo...

—Ah —exclama Yuushi, interrumpiéndolo, y asiente comprensivamente—, entiendo.

—Claro —dice Gakuto con burla e impaciencia—, por algo eres un genio.

—Es un honor que estés de acuerdo. —La sonrisa con la que Yuushi pronuncia esas palabras es divertida, mas pronto desaparece, dejando lugar a una expresión más pensativa—. Podríamos ir a jugar ahora —sugiere—. Creo que Hiyoshi vino a retar a Atobe una vez más, así que no seremos los únicos

Y probablemente Shishido también estaba ahí, con Ootori, a pesar de la sentimental despedida que tuvieron cuando todos los de tercer año dejaron oficialmente el club, por lo que quizás las canchas estén mucho más animadas que el resto del colegio.

—Típico —ríe Gakuto, sintiéndose mejor y se levanta de un salto, alejándose del borde con pasos que más parecen brincos—. Vamos antes de que acaparen todo el público.

Tal vez es gracias a la perspectiva de una oportunidad más para alcanzar una meta, pero Gakuto se siente con más energía que hasta hace unos momentos y lo que hasta hace un minuto había parecido un "fin" ahora se siente como un "continuará".


End file.
